


Ainz Ooal Gown Conquerors the Women of the New World

by Ashkar44



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal and Vaginal, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come on tits, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fighting over Come, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girl On Girl, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multi, One Fucking is All They Need to Be Addicted, Oral Sex, Other, Reverse Gangbang, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Sluts, Semi-Public Sex, These bitches will do anything for Ainz magical cock, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whores in the making, cock sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkar44/pseuds/Ashkar44
Summary: Ainz has been sent to the New World alone.  What would a 32 year old virgin who now had the power to seduce any woman do in this New World?  Fuck everything that moved of course!This is MY Ainz Ooal Gown, not the canon skeleton we all know and love, but my Angel of Death version.  You can't write a smut filled one-shot with a character with no cock!P.S. This is exclusively for AO3 members!  Sorry Fanfiction :-(
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown/Enri, Ainz Ooal Gown/Evileye, Ainz Ooal Gown/Lakyus, Ainz Ooal Gown/Tia, Ainz Ooal Gown/Tina, Ainz Ooal Gown/Tuare
Kudos: 23





	Ainz Ooal Gown Conquerors the Women of the New World

**Author's Note:**

> My smut filled nonsense that no one should take seriously. If you compare this to canon, I will immediately find a way to block you from reading my stories lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)  
  
"Talking"  
  
 _'Thinking'_  
  
 _"Flashback"/Flashback_  
  
{Message}  
  
(Telepathy)  
  
 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***  
  
 ***[METAMAGIC]***  
  


 **A/N:** I'm on a roll with the one-shots lately so I thought I'd continue them. So far, all of them have been DanMachi ones, but I want to get one in for Overlord so here it is. As always, I will be using my version of Ainz (Angel of Death) instead of the skeleton version we all know and love. It's hard to write a smut one-shot when your MC is a skeleton with no cock lol. For this one-shot, there is no Nazarick with Ainz. You'll see what I mean when we get into this. Remember, this is for **MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**. If you don't want to read smut, skip right over this. Let's see what I have in store in this one-shot! I know some of my TSBOLAD readers have been asking me for something like this for a while now. I hope you enjoy it!

Smut Time!!!

* * *

When Ainz had appeared in the New World, he was unsure what the best course of action would be at first. He knew if he had Nazarick, he would have a big advantage in this world, but Nazarick had not come with him to this New World.  
  
After saving the village of Carne, Ainz contemplated settling down there. The people only feared him for a small amount of time, and then quickly welcomed his presence after their initial hesitation.  
  
Ainz thought it might be an even better choice once he had been able to talk to most of the villagers. He saw the looks and the smiles the women of Carne Village would send his way when he spoke with them, but they were all older and did nothing for Ainz's libido.  
  
All except for one.  
  
The girl he saved from the knights, Enri Emmot. She was a cute little blonde with an exceptional body for only being sixteen years old. Ainz could tell she wouldn't protest to such a thing, but he decided to hold off on that.  
  
He didn't want to limit his search for a proper woman to just a small village in this one kingdom. He did, however, make sure to properly woo the pretty blonde so she would be open to such a thing if he returned.  
  
Ainz had decided to use some of the items in his inventory to disguise himself as an adventurer to gain more knowledge of this world and do a proper search to see how many women he could find that could produce the heirs he wanted for the future.  
  
He had also made sure to change the memories of those in Carne to reflect them remembering him not as an all-powerful, black-winged angel but an armored black knight who wielded two greatswords and used magic.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find out that everyone in this world was nothing but ants compared to his might. He had subjugated monsters others thought nearly unbeatable, such as the Wise King of the Forest, but they were nothing but mere ants to Ainz.  
  
That particular mission was delightful in more ways than one. Not only had he made a decent amount of money, but he was delighted to watch his employer, Nfirea Bareare, look completely dejected when his crush, Enri, spend all her time swooning over him.  
  
Ainz was going to wait to have Enri, but he couldn't resist the temptation when he saw how Nfirea looked at her. He waited until he knew the boy was going to visit Enri and fucked the daylights out of her.  
  
The next morning, when Nfirea tried to confront him about his intention with Enri, he'd never forget the face the boy made. He told him he had no intention with her, he simply liked the way her tight cunt felt around his cock and the way she moaned his name while she came.  
  
Ainz made sure to fuck Enri hard enough that night that Nfirea would hear it no matter where he was sleeping. She did offer her bed up for Ainz to sleep in after all so he wouldn't need to sleep in a tent.  
  
Ainz realized he would have trouble finding a woman who was both beautiful and powerful for his desires. It wasn't until he had to beat back an undead army in E-Rantel that he finally met a woman who could be considered powerful.  
  
He had to save that fool Nfirea during this, but he made out like a bandit getting his Grandmother to hand over her entire business to Ainz while working for nothing more than what they needed to survive.  
  
He even ended up with an item that wasn't from Yggdrasil called the Crown of Wisdom. He never promised Nfirea's grandmother he'd be functional when Ainz returned her grandson, but it only took a Heal wand to cure him of his affliction the crown bestowed upon him.  
  
Well, they were powerful in this world. Ainz knew they truly weren't powerful. He could wipe the floor with the entirety of Blue Rose in seconds if they displeased him, but they were powerful in this world, and most of them were beautiful as well.  
  
Gagaran was a butch of a woman and Ainz had no interest in her at all. He even started working on a plan to get rid of the woman so he could take her place in Blue Rose. It wouldn't be difficult, and after he worked his initial charm on Lakyus, he knew it wouldn't take much to have Blue Rose forget about the woman and want nothing but him.  
  
He always thought the pheromone ability angels were granted was a waste of an ability, but it is almost like the devs knew some people would get transported to the New World. That ability did almost nothing in Yggdrasil unless you were at least ten levels higher than who you tried to use it on.  
  
However, in this New World, a faint sniff of his scent would get women flocking to him. He had used it sparingly to slowly draw the eye of those he considered beautiful enough to lay with.  
  
When Blue Rose had gone back to the Re-Estize capital, Ainz was smirking under his helmet at none of them wanting to truly go back without him. He assured all of them they would see each other again, and he was going to make that happen regardless of what happened in the future.  
  
He wasn't sure if an incident would come up in the capital that required his assistance, but he would create one if the moment didn't arise. He had spent too much time prepping Blue Rose, well three of them, to let his efforts go to waste.  
  
He had known Evileye was undead the moment she came within a hundred feet of him so he had no reason to try and secretly seduce her. Even if she was a little cutie under that mask, she was undead and couldn't give him the children he was trying for.  
  
Although he didn't try anything on Evileye, she seemed just as taken by Ainz as the rest of Blue Rose was. Even if Ainz couldn't use his pheromone ability on her, he was almost certain she'd join in for a piece of him.  
  
She was nearly as clingy as Lakyus and he put the most effort into her. She was certainly the beauty of the group even if Tia and Tina weren't too bad looking themselves. The fact she was a virgin made Lakyus even more appealing to Ainz. He would be the only one to ever have that blonde priestess once his plans were finished.  
  
Even if she had been taken before, Ainz would have wished to have her over the others. Lakyus would have been beautiful even if Nazarick would have come along with Ainz. Her hair was a bright blonde, her green eyes shone like emeralds, and her body was something to behold.  
  
Ainz knew it probably had a good deal to do with the fact she was an adventurer who worked out regularly, but Lakyus had every curve a man could desire and every inch of her was toned and soft.  
  
Her breasts were a perfect size. Nice and big but not out of proportion with the rest of her body. Her waist was toned, slim, and soft looking. Her hips and ass were to die for, and her legs were the perfect mixture of thick and toned.  
  
Not to mention her face was beautiful as well. She truly looked like some Princess pulled straight from one of the manga he loved to read back home in Japan. Ainz could hardly contain himself as he thought about licking every inch of her.  
  
His arousal only increased when he thought of Tia and Tina joining in and watching all three of them moan and pant around his big cock. The twins might not be as good looking as Lakyus, but they were lookers themselves.  
  
Their bodies were much more petite than Lakyus in the tits and ass department, but every inch of them was toned as well as Lakyus was. Ainz had jerked off not long after arrival when he realized his avatar had a cock now to make sure all the plumbing worked. He was surprised to find he could control his cock to an unnatural extent.  
  
He had no trouble cumming whether it was seconds after he started or an hour later. He could hold back or cum seemingly at will. He had thought maybe it was because he was the one pleasuring himself so he had tested that theory in E-Rantel after he had made enough money to visit a brothel for his needs.  
  
He had started off with one cute blonde and fucked her into oblivion without cumming once. He then added another, and another, and another, and kept going. By the time he ran out of gold, there had been fifteen women in that room all left feeling like jelly and unable to move from the amount of pleasure they received.  
  
Ainz had held back from cumming the entire time. It wasn't until the very end, when none of them could move, that he finally blessed them with his seed and covered them all from head to toe in his cum.  
  
At that point, all they could do was moan in pleasure at being covered in his cum. It wasn't until he had covered them all and went to leave that any of them had the energy to speak. They begged him to buy them all. They promised they would wait in his bed for him to use at his pleasure if he bought them.  
  
Ainz was tempted to take up their offer, but he spent all his gold getting all fifteen of them at once. That didn't deter them though, they all offered to run away with him wherever he wished if he would only fuck them every day until they died.  
  
Ainz didn't want to create an incident with the owner so he lied and said he'd think about it. He had no intention of going through with it. They were all whores and wouldn't be good to give him children. He didn't know how many men they had been with, but those aren't the kind of women he envisioned birthing his heirs.  
  
Although, he was half tempted to keep them as playthings, especially the first blonde he had. They were all tight around his cock so they either hadn't had many men, they used magic to heal after each encounter, or his cock was just so big they would all feel tight regardless.  
  
The first blonde, however, she was very, very tight. It wasn't until he slid inside of her that he realized he was her first. She had taken his cock like a champion though and he had rarely heard a woman who acted so shy turn out to be so wanton in her desires after only a few minutes of having his cock.  
  
Tuare was her name and she reminded Ainz a little of Enri Emmot. She was a cute little blonde thing with an innocence about her that vanished when Ainz took her. Ainz thought she would fit the saying of Lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets from a long time ago on Earth just as Enri had.  
  
But Ainz left them all in that brothel. He thought he might return one day and use them all again for his pleasure, but he wasn't sure. He did have a thing for blondes, but they ended up being a range of beauties from blonde to redheads to brunettes.  
  
Ainz knew they could tell he preferred blondes. If it wasn't obvious enough that seven of them were blondes while one had red hair and the other two had brown and black hair, the last of them were the ones without blonde hair. He is sure it was obvious to those that entered to be his playthings that there was nothing but a sea of blonde hair thrashing around on the bed.  
  
Ainz hadn't been back to the brothel since his little experiment even though he had gained plenty of coin since then. He had done some jobs as an adventurer, but he also used his items and magic to sneak into the treasury of E-Rantel and the Re-Estize capital to secure an appropriate amount of funds.  
  
The vaults had been guarded with actual guards and magic, but it was child's play for Ainz. The magic protecting the vault was only tier 4 and the guards were all level 20 and below. He made out like a bandit without anyone even realizing he had been in there.  
  
And while he was tempted to visit the brothel again as he had yet to get a reason to enslave Blue Rose to his cock, he hadn't needed to. Every one of those girls he fucked into oblivion had found him at some point in the last month and begged to be fucked again free of charge.  
  
Ainz had turned them all down save for Tuare at first. He enjoyed being inside the pretty blonde more than most, but he gave in eventually when they started arriving in groups. Even whores he didn't touch while at the brothel came to devour his cock and that is when Ainz realized he could fuck for however long he desired with however many women wanted it.  
  
He had a day where all the women had shown up as if they planned it in shifts. He took them one after the other, and by the end of the day, Ainz had fucked nearly a hundred women. He never gave them what they truly begged for other than his dick. They all wanted him cum in their cunts, and he knew why. They were trying to trap him with a child, but he had more control than that.  
  
Ainz made sure to only cum on them unless it was in their mouth or ass when he graced them with one of his loads. He knew some would try to be sneaky and use their hands to push it inside of them hoping to get pregnant. As such, he always made them lick it up off each other while he watched so they never got the opportunity to do such a thing.  
  
It was also how he had gotten so good at using the spell Control Amnesia. Ainz could now sift through other's memories with the spell, and always removed his name from their minds when they left. He let them keep the memories of his pleasure and what his body and cock looked like, but that was all they remember except where to go to be pleasured by him.  
  
Since Ainz now had the money to sit back and take jobs he wanted to do when he wanted to, he had gone down the rabbit hole of fucking nearly every moment of the day. He called it practice for breaking in Blue Rose, but Ainz just liked fucking.  
  
He had been a 32-year-old virgin on Earth, but here he was a sex god and women worshipped his cock after only moments of having it. He had women promising to do things he could scarcely believe for a few minutes of his cock inside of them.  
  
He had watched shy, unsure women turn into wanton sluts who ate out other women's dripping cunts and tight asses just for a few moments of his cock inside of them. After a month of his first trip to the brothel, Ainz is fairly certain he had fucked nearly every woman in E-Rantel at least two or three times.  
  
If the whores and women of E-Rantel weren't enough for Ainz, he had also fucked the mayor's wife in her ass so many times, Ainz is sure the only thing that came out of her ass was his cum. He always sent her off with a load in her mouth though with instructions to kiss her husband the moment she got home.  
  
But even after all these women, what he truly wanted was Blue Rose, specifically Lakyus, but Tia and Tina as well. Every time he fucked a blonde, he imagined it was Lakyus. And when it was more than one blonde, he imagined Lakyus had been joined by her 'sisters' in bringing Ainz to pleasure.  
  
Ainz grew tired of the same women though after a month and moved to a different location as his base of operations. He needed to start on a plan for the capital to need his assistance and he didn't want to be interrupted by sex starved women looking to suck his cock.  
  
He had erased all their memories of him the last time they had come to him, except for one. He found Tuare to be a little too cute to give up so he allowed her to keep her memories after she promised to tell no one of his new location. All he had to do was promise to keep fucking her and she agreed immediately.  
  
He had told her she wasn't worthy of bearing his children, but he enjoyed how beautiful she was and her body was nice. Tuare didn't believe herself worthy either, but she only wanted to please Ainz so he had bought her from the brothel.  
  
Ainz was laughing on the inside when he did purchase Tuare. The brothel owner sold her to him cheap when he told Ainz he had ruined all his girls for his other customers. All of his whores had trouble even faking pleasure even though their memories of him were gone. Ainz made sure to erase the owner's memories of him after he purchased Tuare.  
  
Ainz found this to be the perfect arrangement for himself. It wasn't hard for him to concentrate on a plan for the capital with only one woman to worry about. Tuare had basically attached her mouth to his cock the moment he purchased her, and Ainz loved filling her mouth up while he went over his plans.  
  
It helped that she was game for anything Ainz wanted to do with her, and she proved it on their ride back to his new location after leaving the brothel. She had sat next to him in the wagon right in front and didn't even hesitate when Ainz told her to suck him off in the open.  
  
She had no idea he cast a spell so no one could see what she was doing, but she proudly swallowed every inch of him down she could, even thinking anyone could see what she was doing. Not to mention, she wasn't deterred in the least when Ainz would continue writing his plans even while he was plowing into her.  
  
On her back, on her hands and knees, on her side, in her mouth, in her cunt, in her ass, it didn't matter to Tuare. All that matter was he was inside of her and she got lost in the feel of him fucking her every time he graced her with his cock.  
  
She had been such a good little cock slut, Ainz even told her he'd think about cumming in her tight little cunt every once in a while. He knew he'd have to wait until Lakyus was full of his cum and with his child before he would do that.  
  
Ainz knew if Nazarick had come with him, he'd not be thinking about Lakyus or any others from this world as his heir producers. He doubted he would have even left Nazarick to explore this new world. Although, he still might consider Lakyus, she was one beautiful, well put together blonde.  
  
He knew he would have spent most of his time buried inside of Albedo, Shalltear, the Pleiades, or any of the women from Nazarick. He was only able to fuck those with black or red hair because he pictured them as Albedo, LupusRegina, Narberal, Yuri, or Aureole.  
  
But that was not meant to be, apparently.  
  
He intended to get a reward of land at some point so he could begin to assert his control over as much of the world as he could. A child with a powerful divine caster would make for a good heir before one from a whore would.  
  
It had taken him nearly a week to decide on a plan for the capital. Ainz envisioned many scenarios he could take, but he went with the obvious one he wouldn't need to set up very much.  
  
Ainz decided he would create a scenario much like the one he had to handle in E-Rantel. He knew Blue Rose would be able to handle most of the normal undead, but they would certainly need a hand with the skeletal dragon and liches he was going to create for this endeavor.  
  
It would only take Ainz casting a few spells to create an undead army that surpassed the one that fool of a necromancer Khajit had raised. He also knew almost all would immediately blame the death cult he defeated in E-Rantel as the culprits.  
  
He had created a few subordinates with his Yggdrasil gold to help his plans along, but it had, apparently, been unnecessary. An urgent request for him to help subjugate demons and undead had been delivered to him by a messenger on a flying carpet from the orders of a Marquis Raeven of the Re-Estize Kingdom.  
  
Zuranon and an underground organization known as Eight Fingers had formed a sort of alliance to take over the Re-Estize capital. Demons and undead were starting to run rampant through the capital. Even with all their might and adventurers, it was starting to overwhelm all those in the capital so they sent a request for Ainz.  
  
It brought a smile to his face when the messenger said Blue Rose had specifically asked he be sent for. He knew their claims he was the strongest adventurer in the kingdom were not exaggerated, but it thrilled him more to realize their desire for him hadn't waned at all.  
  
He had accepted an advance payment of gold for the haste with a promise for a larger reward if they were to defeat the demons and undead plaguing the capital. Ainz had agreed immediately and hopped on the flying carpet.  
  
Ainz knew he could appear there instantly through a Gate or by using any number of the Teleportation Spells he knew, but he didn't want anyone to know he could cast spells that high level yet. He had only shown his ability to cast tier 3 and below and he planned to stick to that for the time being.  
  
When Ainz finally had arrived in the capital, it was just as bad as the messenger had said. Demons and Undead had overrun nearly half of the city and thousands had already died. Ainz made quite the entrance by jumping off the flying carpet.  
  
He had landed right in front of a horde of demons about to attack Blue Rose and slew them all in seconds. He was going to start clearing the capital right after, but Blue Rose had given him a most welcome hello.  
  
Lakyus had thrown her arms around his neck and jumped onto him when the danger was gone, and he enjoyed the feel of the blonde beauty pressed up against him for a while before setting her down.  
  
Ainz could tell Tia and Tina wished to do the same along with Evileye, but they did not. Ainz wondered if they had some agreement or something since Lakyus was their leader. He would find out once the danger was clear, he was sure.  
  
It had taken Ainz nearly all day to clear out the undead and demons from the capital. He kept Blue Rose close to him, well Lakyus, Tia, and Tina, he cared not what happened to Evileye or Gagaran. It made them believe they were actually helping while being able to get them to fall even more for Ainz.  
  
By the time he was finished and headed toward the Valencia Palace to have an audience with the King, Lakyus, Tia, and Tina were nearly attached to him as they walked back. He had taken his helmet off under the guise of needing fresh air after fighting so hard, and the sight of his face turned them to mush as it did last time.  
  
Every one of them offered to carry his helmet, his sword, his armor, or anything else he wished for them to carry. He was tempted to whip his cock out in the middle of the street and see if they would drop to their knees for him, but he had plans for that later.  
  
When he finally was able to have an audience with the King, he learned far more than he anticipated. He had met Gazef before and the man remembered him as the black knight who saved Carne, but that wasn't what drew his attention, that honor would belong to Princess Renner.  
  
The blonde Princess was a beauty on Lakyus's level. Ainz thought Lakyus was a little hotter, but it was because she had a better body than the Princess. Reading her mind turned out to be an even better idea.  
  
That is when he had found out Princess Renner was the mastermind behind Zuranon and Eight Fingers attack. Ainz was curious how such weaklings could summon such powerful demons until he realized Renner had given Zuranon a Sealing Crystal from the Re-Estize treasury that contained the spell Armageddon Evil.  
  
The more he listened to her thoughts, the more he realized she'd be his as well. He could not only hear her more sadistic ambitions, but he could also tell from the way her mind worked she was far more cunning, intelligent, and manipulative than any he had come across. He was going to find a way to make her his and have her produce heirs for him that would one day rule the Re-Estize Kingdom.  
  
He half paid attention to what the King and nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom were telling him while he read Renner's mind. In the end, he was gifted something he thought he would need to work harder to achieve. On Gazef's and the King's recommendation, Ainz was made the lord of all the villages East of E-Rantel.  
  
Ainz now had a domain that was larger than any other nobles in the Re-Estize Kingdom save for the crown. He even promised to subjugate the Katze Plains as an additional incentive to the nobles for being so generous and was met with applause from all present.  
  
While he might have seemed to be paying attention, most of his efforts were on reading Renner's mind and sending his pheromone in her direction. He knew he was making incredible progress when he left. The Princess eyed him like a piece of meat as he left the palace.  
  
Blue Rose had offered to pay for his room at the inn they stayed in for the night so he graciously accepted. He knew tonight would be the night he finally got to pluck these roses flowers.  
  
He had made sure to secrete his pheromone the entire walk back and knew it was working. Every woman he passed eyed him like they wanted nothing more than to be ravished by him, and Lakyus, Tia, and Tina glared at all the women who did.  
  
Once he got to the inn, he didn't waste time on getting to work. He barely looked around the place when they entered. It was nice, almost as nice as the Shining Gold Pavilion he was staying in now, but that didn't interest him. What did was being buried in Lakyus.  
  
"Lady Lakyus, do you mind if we speak in private for a few moments? There are some things I wish to discuss with you if you have the time."  
  
"Of course, Lord Ainz. I always have time for anything you require."  
  
Ainz had motioned to the stairs and put a hand on the small of Lakyus's back to allow her to go first. Ainz knew he had her when she purposefully made herself taller so his hand rested on her ass instead of the small of her back.  
  
Ainz followed her up the stairs and watched as Lakyus swayed her hips right in front of his face. He could tell she was doing it on purpose. She even stopped abruptly so he would walk right into her bent over form.  
  
When he put his hands on her hips to prevent her from falling when he ran into her, he heard her moan and was ready to take her on the steps. He could already envision her on her hands and knees while he gripped her hips and fucked her into oblivion.  
  
When they entered Lakyus's room, the woman started taking off her gear immediately. Ainz thought she'd simply strip and beg to be fucked with what was happening, but she only took off her armor and sat down on the bed.  
  
If he didn't want her before, the sight of her in nothing but a skin-tight bodysuit would have done it as well. Ainz realized then her body was even more magnificent than he believed it to be. The bodysuit was so tight, it actually made her tits and ass look smaller than they were.  
  
Ainz couldn't wait to fuck her now. He knew all about her virgin snow armor, but he had a replacement already ready for her to wear after he had her. It was more powerful than what she wore, and it would also let her show off her beautiful body to its full effect.  
  
"You wished to _speak_ with me about the future, Lord Ainz?"  
  
Ainz smiled at her eagerness but didn't speak at first. He started doing what she did and began removing his armor. He started with his gauntlets and only started speaking when his muscular arms were exposed and he could see Lakyus getting hot under the collar staring at him.  
  
"I did, Lady Lakyus." Ainz never stopped undressing as he spoke. "I am the new lord of a significant piece of land within the Re-Estize Kingdom now."  
  
"You certainly earned it, Lord Ainz. What can I do to help? I'll do _anything you desire_ to help you settle into being a new lord."  
  
"I'm sure you will, my lady. I thought that since you grew up a noble of this kingdom your insight and _assistance_ would be of great _benefit_ to me. Do you know what brings people together around a new lord more than anything, Lady Lakyus?"  
  
"I believe peace and safety, Lord Ainz. Do you wish for Blue Rose to join you in your new land to help you protect it for your people?"  
  
"Not quite, Lady Lakyus. My people may be grateful for the protection I can offer, but they would be even more grateful if I offered them a stable future. There is no greater stability to show they have a bright future then if I were to have an heir for my new land."  
  
Ainz was glad to see the smile that took over Lakyus's mouth. He could tell she wanted it, but he saw some hesitation in her. He thought he'd worked his pheromones to perfection, and he realized when she opened her mouth it did work, maybe a little too well.  
  
"I would _gladly_ give myself to you to produce an heir, Lord Ainz, but I..." this hesitation was what surprised him until she kept going. "I have no experience as a virgin, Lord Ainz. I've never even kissed a man. I don't think I can give you the pleasure you deserve. If you can overlook this deficiency with me. I will gladly let you _use me_ as your womb to produce heirs for the great lands you will build up."  
  
Ainz kneeled down in front of Lakyus and ran his hands up the side of her body. He was delighted to see her shiver in pleasure as he mapped her figure. She looked ready to pounce on him as he lightly ran his fingers up her neck.  
  
"You have no idea how much more beautiful it makes you to me that you have never been with a man before, Lakyus. That means I'll be the only man to ever touch, lick, kiss, or pleasure this perfect body of yours. And even if you lack the skills now to pleasure me to your liking, there are other ways we can accomplish such a thing as you learn."  
  
"Y-Yes, Lord A-Ainz. I-I know what y-you mean. T-Tia and T-Tina have agreed they w-would help in p-pleasuring you w-while I l-learned i-if y-you a-are a-alright w-with t-that."  
  
Ainz hadn't stopped running his fingers up and down all he could reach on Lakyus, and that was all of her. She had nearly lost all words at the end as he slowly pulled down the zipper to her bodysuit.  
  
"Mmm~" he purred in her ear as he slid the suit slowly off her body. "I believe that is something I can agree with, Lakyus. I will show you and your sexy assassin sisters exactly what it feels like to be pleasured so much you can't remember your names, only how I feel inside of you~"  
  
Ainz had her bodysuit down past her ass now and he could tell Lakyus was already on the verge of cumming for the first time. He slid his hands over her ass to peel it off the rest of the way and used his tongue and lips on the crook of her neck as he did.  
  
Lakyus's nipples were already hard, her body was covered in goosebumps, and she felt a wave wash over her entire body she never experienced before. She couldn't help but moan out his name like a chant as the waves crashed through her body.  
  
"Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz!!!"  
  
Ainz was sure Lakyus couldn't be sexier until he saw the way her body reacted when she came and heard his name spilling from her lips in such an erotic way. Lakyus's orgasm lasted until he slid her completely out of her suit, but it didn't end when she felt it was about to.  
  
Ainz had watched her shaking and panting as he stripped her bare. It was when he saw her breathing about to even out that he dove mouth first into her dripping folds. She tasted as good as she smelled and Ainz devoured the pretty little blonde and her tight, wet cunt with gusto.  
  
Lakyus had her orgasm spike to new heights when she believed it was over and Ainz was sure everyone in the Re-Estize capital could hear what Ainz was doing to her as she screamed and moaned.  
  
"Yes! Gods, Yes! Yours! Yours! YOURS! LORD AINZ!"  
  
Ainz wanted to say something to drive her even more insane, but she tasted so good he didn't want to waste a drop. He hadn't wanted to eat out any of those whores, but he had dreamed of doing it to Lakyus, Tia, and Tina since he laid eyes on them.  
  
Instead, he continued to devour Lakyus until she stopped shaking. He didn't keep track, but it had to last, at least, a few minutes. Lakyus couldn't even form whole words when he was finally done. She simply slumped back in the bed in a heap panting and trying to catch her breath.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Ainz was hovering over her. She barely had time to register what was going on when Ainz plunged two fingers in her dripping cunt. His first penetration of her was only his fingers, but she was nearly halfway to another orgasm before he found her G-spot.  
  
When he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, she nearly lost all control in seconds. He was rubbing the G-spot inside of her while he was licking, biting, and sucking on her tits. Lakyus had no idea she could feel pleasure in so many places at once. She didn't even last another minute before another, more powerful, wave rocked her entire body.  
  
"OH! GODS! YESSSSSSS!!!"  
  
She could hear the lewd squelching as her release coated Ainz fingers and it had the opposite effect Lakyus believed it might. It turned her orgasm up to 11 hearing how much her body reacted to Ainz pleasure. The lewd squelching only increased as she felt her release squirting out of her even harder.  
  
She wasn't even done from the high when she felt Ainz shift on the bed and felt him penetrating her. It was so much bigger than his fingers, and Lakyus knew what it was. She willed her head to lean up so she could watch him finally make her a woman.  
  
When she finally laid eyes on his cock penetrating her, she couldn't believe she wasn't crying out in pain. Ainz cock was huge, and she was surprised it fit inside her. It did hurt, but barely. It felt a thousand times more pleasurable than it hurt.  
  
When he finally pushed hilt deep into her, she couldn't help but orgasm again. The feel of him filling her completely and his tip touching her womb was too much for her to handle. Her walls squeezed and clamped down on his member trying to coax anything it could from him.  
  
"OH! FUCK! SO... BIG... AND... PERFECT... INSIDE... OF ME!!!"  
  
"Mmm~ Such a tight and wet cunt you have, Lakyus. I knew breaking in your virgin pussy would feel divine~"  
  
"YES! PLEASE... LORD AINZ!!! BREAK... ME... IN!!!"  
  
Ainz obliged before she even stopped cumming. He straightened up and pulled halfway out before thrusting back in. Ainz had loosened her plenty with his fingers and mouth to where he didn't need to be very gentle with her.  
  
Ainz grabbed her thighs and pushed them toward the bed to penetrate her deeper as he slammed into Lakyus over and over again. The moans and half-formed words spilling from her mouth only spurred him on more and it wasn't long before he was pounding Lakyus into her bed.  
  
"YES! YES! OH! MY! FUCK! YES! FUCK! ME! PLEA! YES! GODS! IM! FUCK!"  
  
"Mmm~ Already taking my cock so well, Lakyus. Cum for me again, my sexy little priestess!"  
  
She was already on the verge of it, but Ainz words sent her over the top once more. Ainz planned on holding off himself, but gave in to the desire she screamed out. She just sounded too perfect begging for it as she did.  
  
"PLEASE... LORD... AINZ!!! FILL ME... WITH YOUR... SEED!!!"  
  
"Yes, you deserve... a reward!"  
  
Ainz let go and filled her to the brim. Every spurt of his seed inside of her intensified her own orgasm and she could barely breathe or form words the longer he filled her. By the time Ainz had filled her with eight spurts of his seed, Lakyus was barely moving.  
  
Ainz knew her little virgin cunt would need a little break from his pounding and Lakyus would need time for her to regain her breathing and focus. However, he knew others were waiting just outside the door for their turn. He heard them come up the first time Lakyus cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Go ahead and regain your strength, my sexy little priestess. It seems your sisters are all too eager to have a go at me as well."  
  
Lakyus didn't even have the strength to acknowledge Ainz words. Ainz loved the sound and sight it made when he slid out of Lakyus. He didn't even bother trying to cover himself as he opened the door to Tia and Tina standing there.  
  
Both of them had a hand down their pants and were touching themselves as they listened. Ainz was glad for that, they'd already be prepped if he wanted to fuck them this instant, but he had a different idea in mind. He knew they'd do anything he wished from the way they were staring at his cock.  
  
"Come in, my beautiful assassins. Your lord has a special snack for being such naughty little girls."  
  
Neither hesitated to enter the room, and they had no reaction to seeing Lakyus laying on her bed properly fucked except getting wetter. Ainz could smell their arousal reach new heights when they saw their priestess laying there with Ainz seed leaking out of her cunt.  
  
"On your knees, ladies. I want to see if you can properly suck my cock. How much pleasure I give you will depend on how well you can take me in your mouth. Show me how bad you want to be my filthy little sluts."  
  
They both dropped to their knees and Ainz didn't even need to do anything, Tia immediately swallowed half of him down while Tina started sucking on his balls. Ainz hands instantly went into their hair and he directed them to where he liked it the most.  
  
Tia was doing an admirable job sucking his cock. The sexy little assassin was managing to get a little over half of him down before she started gagging. He allowed her to try for a little longer until he realized she couldn't get more than just over half of him down.  
  
He pulled her pretty little mouth off his cock and gave Tina her chance to wow him with her mouth. It seemed the twins were alike in every way. She got just as much of him down as Tia did, and her twin gratefully took Tina's place with Ainz balls in her mouth.  
  
Ainz had Tia stop on his balls and undress Tina while she tried to suck more of him down. When she had her sister naked, Ainz had them switch places and watched as Tina stripped Tia down to nothing as well.  
  
He was right in his assessment of their bodies when he first laid eyes on them. Both had smaller tits and asses than Lakyus, but they were both toned and still beautiful. Lakyus still had them beat in every category when it came to what men looked for in a woman, but they were both more than worth fucking.  
  
He pulled both of them to their feet when they were naked and led them to the bed Lakyus was still recovering on. He wanted to see how far these women were truly willing to go to please him so he thought of a great way to test out that theory.  
  
"I'm not quite sure which one of you sexy assassins I should fuck first. You both did an admirable job on my cock. Why don't I decide by which one of you eats the most cum out of Lakyus's dripping cunt?"  
  
Ainz couldn't hold back the grin as both of them dove straight toward Lakyus's leaking cunt. They fought over who was licking it out of her, and Ainz decided Tia was the closest. It was hard to tell which got more so he pressed into Tia steadily.  
  
He was tempted to slam into her, but he hadn't worked them over as he did Lakyus. When he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her up, he was glad to see Tina still trying to get every drop she could out of Lakyus.  
  
Ainz could tell Lakyus was having trouble with someone's tongue in her cunt. She still hadn't recovered, and by the looks of it, being eaten out by Tia and Tina only increased the time she would need to recover.  
  
Ainz started fucking Tia harder and harder from behind and the assassin was moaning like a slut in minutes. He didn't want to leave Tina unattended so he wrapped his free arm around her waist, lifted her so her legs were on either side of Tia, and buried his face in her dripping folds now that they were in front of him.  
  
"FUCK! ME! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER... LORD AINZ!!!"  
  
"YOUR... TONGUE... IS... MAGICAL!!!"  
  
He had both of them cumming in minutes, and was happy to find they tasted as good as Lakyus. They even moaned and screamed as she did. They were both begging for more even as their waves of pleasure crashed over them.  
  
"Such tight and tasty little cunts my sexy assassins have!"  
  
As soon as they both stopped, Ainz pushed Tina down on her knees so her dripping cunt was right above her sister's ass. He slipped his cock out of Tia and slid it right into Tina. He didn't leave Tia alone for long and he was pleased to hear her moans of pleasure as he slid two fingers in her ass while he pounded into her sister.  
  
Ainz was surprised to see Tia cumming again before Tina did. He thought for sure his cock would have Tina cumming first, but apparently, the sexy little twin loved it in her ass. It was the only explanation Ainz could come up with.  
  
He knew it to be true after Tina was finished coating his cock in her cum and he slid it right into Tia's ass. The assassin moaned louder than she had up to this point and she even slammed her ass back into Ainz hips so he would go harder and deeper.  
  
Ainz plunged two fingers into Tina's ass, and she seemed to enjoy it just as much as her twin. Ainz was tempted to fill them with his cum over and over by their reactions to his anal penetration.  
  
"FUCK! MY! ASS! HARDER! LORD! AINZ!!!"  
  
"YES! STRETCH OUT! YES! MY ASS! FOR YOUR... YES!!! PLEASURE... LORD AINZ!!!"  
  
Every thrust of his fingers in Tina's ass and cock getting swallowed by Tia's ass brought another moaned and screamed word from each of them. He could feel them both approaching the edge and knew they deserved a reward.  
  
"OH! GODS! YES!"  
  
"BY! THE! GODS!"  
  
As soon as he felt their walls clamp around his cock and fingers, he let go himself. He pulled out of Tia's ass and went hilt deep into her cunt. He gave her four spurts before pulling out and slamming hilt deep into Tina's dripping cunt. He filled her up with four spurts of her own.  
  
Tina and Tia collapsed onto the bed in a heap when they finally finished orgasming. It took nearly three minutes for their tremors to subside, and they were useless afterward. Both had laid right next to Lakyus who still hadn't recovered.  
  
Ainz could see them all panting, trying to regain their senses, but he knew it would still be a little bit before they could continue. He heard another set of footsteps outside the door and knew who it was.  
  
He was sure Lakyus, Tia, and Tina were too out of it to hear what he was about to say, but Evileye needed to hear what he said. It wouldn't be good to have her thirsting after him when he had little desire to fuck a dry, undead womb.  
  
He opened the door to see her standing there with her ear against the door. He wasn't sure why she did that, he's sure they heard Lakyus, Tia, and Tina screaming up at the palace. He'd have to set her straight and send her on her way though.  
  
Ainz didn't miss the way her eyes never left his cock when he opened the door. She still had her mask on, but it was obvious she was staring. She was small enough that it was level with her mouth and she hadn't looked up at Ainz at all.  
  
"I'm sure you came up here for the same thing, Evileye. Unfortunately, while you have a cute, tight little body, I'm not interested in fucking an undead with a dry, withered womb. I'm interested in fucking women who are dripping for me and begging to birth my children."  
  
Evileye had finally looked up at him and he didn't need to see her face to know she was shocked, she had taken a small step back at his words, but he was surprised she stayed right where she was.  
  
"You... You knew?!"  
  
"Of course, I knew the moment I met you. As I said though, I've no interest in a woman who can't even get wet for me."  
  
Ainz went to shut the door but was surprised Evileye stopped him from doing it. He watched her take her mask off to reveal her face for the first time. Her eyes were a similar color to his, but his were a bit darker than hers. What truly shocked him was the drool he saw on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Lord Ainz, I've been wet for you since the moment I met you."  
  
To prove her point, Evileye slid her hands under her outfit and emerged with glistening fingers. Ainz grabbed her hand and sucked it off her fingers. He was pleased to see she was indeed telling the truth and she tasted good. He expected a vampire to taste rotten or sour, but she didn't.  
  
"Well then, let's see if we can take advantage of your undead traits then. Your sisters didn't have any luck deepthroating my entire cock. Perhaps since you do not need to breathe, you will have better luck."  
  
Evileye took one step forward and Ainz forced his cock straight into her mouth. He didn't even bother leaving the doorway and there was no need for her to drop to her knees. He was pleased to see her mouth engulf his member and her throat swell as he went deeper and deeper down.  
  
Not only was he grateful he felt her saliva coating his cock, but he also enjoyed how right he had been. Evileye's lips were wrapped around the base of his cock in no time. Ainz held her there for a solid minute to see if she needed to breathe, even pinching her nose closed so he could truly see. He was happy to see she didn't gag or try to pull back.  
  
When he realized he could use her mouth as he pleased, he grabbed her head with both hands and started fucking her throat with reckless abandon. Watching her tiny little throat swell and shrink as he plowed her mouth was a sight to behold.  
  
"Mmm~ Such a good little vampire slut~ Use those hands to strip for me while I fuck your mouth you little slut~"  
  
Evileye did as he bade and stripped right in the hallway for him. When she was finally naked, he reached down and lifted her up while spinning her. When he finished, her mouth was still being owned by his cock, but her tight little cunt was in position for him to devour.  
  
He wrapped his left arm around the small of her back to hold her there and used his right to grab a handful of her hair. He pushed her head forward as he thrust into her mouth while he devoured her cunt. Ainz believed this felt the best as her moans reverberated all down his shaft straight to his balls.  
  
She was so little, he barely needed to hold up any weight so it was not difficult to change his grip and slip a finger in her ass. Her moans only increased and she was soon cumming for him. Although he knew she could get wet, her release was a surprise. He didn't expect a vampire to be capable of such a thing.  
  
Ainz decided to reward her by slamming himself all the way down her throat and letting spurt after spurt slide down her throat. She hadn't even stopped cumming when he flipped her around, spun her, and slid right into her cunt.  
  
Evileye's cunt was just as tight as Lakyus's and he had her moaning in an instant. She braced herself with a hand on each side of the doorframe and started pushing back into him so he could go deeper.  
  
"OH GOD! LORD AINZ! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER!!!"  
  
"You like my big cock stretching out that tight vampire cunt, don't you, my little slut?"  
  
"YES! YES! YES! MAKE... ME... YOURS!!!"  
  
Ainz gripped each side of her hips and started thrusting as hard as he could. He knew it'd be harder to break a vampire than a human, and Evileye took a pounding he wasn't sure any of the others could survive.  
  
He felt Evileye cumming again, and he was going to reward her with a filling up of her own, but he was interrupted by an annoying butch.  
  
"A-A Vampire! Evileye is a v-vampire!"  
  
Ainz looked over at the ugly bitch and was tempted to kill her on the spot. Of course, she would be the one to spoil this even if it was only for a moment. Ainz didn't plan on stopping though and it looked as though Evileye was too lost in pleasure to see Gagaran raising her hammer to strike her down.  
  
 ***SLEEP***  
  
The butch immediately succumbed to Ainz spell. It goes to show how pathetic she truly was as she couldn't even put up a little resistance to a tier 2 spell. She instantly hit the ground asleep where she once stood.  
  
He hadn't stopped pounding into Evileye, and just as her orgasm was ending, he filled her up. It sent Evileye into another round of orgasmic bliss as he pounded his seed into her undead womb. He figured it wouldn't take, but she deserved it for giving him a proper blowjob.  
  
"Take it all you little fucking slut!"  
  
"YES! YOURS! FILL ME! FUCK ME! YOURS! YOURS! YOURS! LORD AINZ!!!"  
  
When he had filled her up properly, she had slumped down and only didn't hit the floor because he held her up. He'd be lying if he wasn't a little proud at wearing out an undead so quickly. She wasn't nearly as drained as the others, and it showed when the events of the last few minutes caught up to her.  
  
"Oh no! Gagaran knows I'm an undead!"  
  
"Don't worry about that my little vampire. She won't remember anything that happened when she awakens, and if you wish to ditch the mask and proudly show that pretty face while anywhere you are." Ainz holds a necklace in front of her he pulled out of his inventory where she and the other members of Blue Rose couldn't see. "Wear this around your neck and no one will ever find out what you are no matter what you do or don't wear."  
  
Evileye slid it on immediately and saw in the mirror just behind Ainz her eyes turn green, her fangs disappear, and some color comes back to her skin. She truly looked like a human girl in the mirror now.  
  
She showed her appreciation by taking Ainz in her mouth again without warning. Ainz didn't stop her and allowed her to try herself this time without him guiding her. She slammed him down to the hilt over and over and Ainz realized she was a quick learner.  
  
Now that she had on an item to make her look human, Ainz detached her from his cock after she did a stellar job prepping him and threw her on the bed next to her sisters. The three of them had recovered enough to be aware of their surroundings, but he knew they couldn't handle another round yet.  
  
He spread Evileye's legs wide open while she laid on her back and slid inside of her in one thrust. She moaned loud enough to draw the attention of Tia, Tina, and Lakyus. Ainz was delighted to see them watch him fuck Evileye even harder than he did them.  
  
"BY! THE! GODS! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"  
  
He was even more delighted to see them getting wet again as he had Evileye screaming out like a slut. He fucked her harder and faster minute after minute. He didn't give her some of his cum until she had come four times herself, and he made sure to share it with all of them.  
  
They still weren't ready for him inside of them yet, but they sure didn't mind when he pulled out of Evileye and went down the line giving them each two spurts on their stomachs, tits, and face. He knew he'd be able to get these newly minted sluts to do anything when he watched them slurp it off of each other.  
  
Ainz walked over to the door to shut it but cast a silent control amnesia on Gagaran before he did. She wouldn't remember anything when she woke up and that was how he wanted it. He only left her the memories of her hearing her sisters getting fucked into oblivion by him.  
  
Once that was finished, he climbed into the large bed to rest for a little. Ainz didn't need sleep, but he knew he'd enjoy sleeping if he was surrounded by these four naked beauties of Blue Rose.  
  
Plus, they should be ready for more by the time they woke up. Ainz planned on giving them all another go-around before heading back to E-Rantel and then to his new land. He smiled when they all snuggled up next to him when he laid down.  
  
Today had been a good day for Ainz Ooal Gown, and he had a feeling this was only the start of his pleasure in this New World.

* * *

So, another one-shot down! I don't know why, but I've been writing these one after another the last few days. I think it is just to get out of my system some of the things my readers have been asking for and I haven't been able to provide because of the way my stories are structured for later. It's been all DanMachi ones recently, but I've been wanting to add a lot of New World women to Ainz's relationship. I just couldn't make it believable at all so I've never added them. This is how I'm getting it out of my system. Well, this and a full story I've been working on. I may add a chapter here and there every once in a while so I can do one of these with Enri, Renner, Calca, etc. Right now though, I don't plan on writing another chapter at all so I hope you enjoyed this one! I'll see everyone NeXXXt time!


End file.
